


Off to the Races

by queeniegalore



Series: Gold Coins Mob AU [2]
Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Organised Crime, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Implied Sibling Incest, Incest Kink, Light Masochism, M/M, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, faux incest, future Gwyn/Ash/Augus, implied Augus/Ash, implied Gwyn/Ash/Augus, light humiliation kink, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: Gwyn is the head of an organised crime syndicate. Augus and his brother, Ash, technically work FOR him, so why are they always causing him so many problems? Blood, violence, sex over expensive desks, ruined suede couches and just a touch of fauxcest. Some brothers are closer than others.
Relationships: Gwyn ap Nudd/Augus Each Uisge
Series: Gold Coins Mob AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702648
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Off to the Races

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the first in what will potentially be a loosely held together series of fics, all set in an alternate version of not_poignant's incredible Fae Tales universe. Gwyn ap Nudd is a mob boss, Augus Each Uisge is his right hand man, adviser and unofficial enforcer, Ash Glashtyn is...Ash. 
> 
> This is VERY much an AU, and while I've tried to incorporate a lot of canon characterisation, they're all in an organised crime syndicate now so it's GONNA be a little OOC. This entire idea was born from me and my friend asking the question 'what if Ash and Augus were feral crime babies like the McManus brothers?' and now here we are. Having said that, this is just an introductory pwp.
> 
> I would like to thank noctiphany for being MY partner in crime and not_poignant for creating this amazing playground for us all.
> 
> NOTE: I'm warning now for sibling incest, because even though there isn't explicitly any in this fic there absolutely will be as the series goes on. Ash and Augus are brothers. In the canon it's...complicated but essentially they're adopted and they're adopted here. But they're brothers, and they're kinda horny for each other. If that is going to be a problem, PLEASE turn back! Also this is a mob au so there's gonna be blood and violence and, in future installments, probably drug use.
> 
> Thanks as always to my loyal readers, I hope you give this a shot!

Gwyn was sitting at his desk frowning down at a pile of paperwork when Augus and Ash walked into his office, dripping with blood.

The headache followed hot on their heels.

“Whose?” he asked, resting his forehead in his hand and pushing the stack of files to one side. The chairs in front of the desk were black patent leather and pretty good for getting stains out of. They instead chose to pile onto the suede couch. Gwyn could already see the blood soaking in. He could _smell_ it.

“One of the new hires was impolite to my brother,” Augus said softly, with a sharp smile. There was red crusted in the corner of his mouth and streaking up over his freckles. A few strands of his long dark hair were caught in it, and Gwyn watched hungrily as Augus impatiently pushed them away.

Said brother cackled.

“Gwyn did you have a recruitment drive recently or what? I swear to god there are just like fifty idiot babies down there who don’t know a fucking thing about the way shit works around here.”

“A few less than fifty now, I suppose?” Gwyn asked, tired. Ash, blood drying in his curls, lay down sideways on the couch with his feet up, head cradled in his brother's lap, and started playing with his phone. A bowie knife dangled from his free hand, sharp tip just grazing the carpet.

Augus looked down at him fondly.

“Are we just supposed to take that kind of rudeness? It reflects poorly on you, sweetness.”

“And a clubhouse full of dead recruits doesn’t?” Gwyn asked, rolling his eyes. Augus was his adviser and his enforcer but _Jesus Christ_ he created a lot of work.

Augus scoffed. “There’s no need to exaggerate.”

“We only killed one of them,” Ash put in, apparently taking a selfie. “I think.”

Augus’s smile widened as he glanced at Gwyn out of the corner of his eye. “One or two.”

Gwyn leaned back in his chair and ran his gaze over Augus’ face, the blood soaking his hands to the wrists. There was the promise of violence in those bright green eyes, and they were levelled on Gwyn now.

Gwyn caught his breath, bit his lip.

“Did you call someone to clean up your mess?”

“Of course, Gwyn,” Augus murmured, the very picture of feigned servility. “Sweetness, it’s already being taken care of.” He cocked his head to the side. “It was just a little bit of murder. Are you mad at us?”

Ash smirked, not even looking up from his phone. “Someone’s in trouble,” he sang softly.

Gwyn swallowed. Augus was carding his fingers through Ash’s hair, gently unmatting the curls even as he maintained the eye contact with Gwyn. There were no visible weapons on his person but then, there rarely were. It didn’t make him any less dangerous.

“You get their name at least?” Gwyn asked, though his heart wasn’t in it. He was hard, had been almost since he’d smelled the blood. Augus and Ash were beautiful, avenging angels, fucking insane. And Augus, Augus was _his_.

“Always so caught up in the details, Gwyn,” Augus sighed. His eyes narrowed. “Are you going to work all night?”

He’d be working until dawn to deal with the problems Augus had presented him, but Gwyn had started to learn when it was wise to take a break.

He tipped his head back, crooked a finger, and Augus bared his teeth. 

“Ask _nicely_.”

Gwyn could play along too. “Come here, please, Augus.”

Ash laughed softly as Augus stood, and wiggled his way up the couch so he was leaning against the armrest instead, still playing with his phone. “ _Trouble_ ,” he mouthed again. 

Gwyn ignored him.

Augus didn’t bother making his way around Gwyn’s imposing wooden desk, just climbed right over it, smearing blood over the blotter, shoving Gwyn’s papers to the floor. He pressed a hand to Gwyn’s chest, holding him still in his chair, and leaned in close.

“Yes, sweetness?”

“Fuck,” Gwyn swore, and leaned in for a kiss, licking the blood out of Augus’ smile before opening his mouth to Augus’ tongue. He could taste salt and iron and fresh, clean water, and he moaned as Augus _invaded_ him, pushy and a little mean, making a space for himself inside of Gwyn. He crawled into Gwyn’s lap, knees digging into his hips and fingers digging into his shoulder, his neck, almost like claws. Gwyn bucked up into the pain, inviting it rather than shying away, and Augus laughed against his lips.

“Does it get you hard, sweetness? Knowing what me and my brother have been doing? I can almost _smell_ it on you, you know.”

Gwyn closed his eyes. Ash was still in the _room_ , and Augus was grinding down on his cock like he wanted to make him come in his suit. He gripped Augus’ hips and thought about trying to stop him, gave up almost immediately. 

“Au-Augus,” he tried. “Wait.”

“Tch, I don’t think I will,” Augus said warmly. “I think I’m going to have you, Gwyn, right in this fucking chair.”

Gwyn, a little desperately, looked over Augus’s shoulder at the couch. Ash was still smiling, still playing with his phone. “Don’t mind me, hey,” he said absently. “Do your thing.’

Gwyn groaned, eyes falling closed. Augus’s clever, cruel, bloody hands were unzipping his trousers, reaching inside. Gwyn could almost smell _himself_ , he was leaking so much. 

He wanted Augus. Take or be taken, he didn’t care, he just wanted to _come_ , with the scent of blood in his nose, the promise of violence permeating his office. He wanted to let Augus have his way, wanted to be left in _ruins_ , sated and spent.

Augus pulled out his cock, and Gwyn bit at his lip again, even as Augus leaned in to tease his mouth back open. He was grateful, at least, the Augus’ body hid him from Ash’s view, but…

“Augus.”

Augus leaned back a little, glanced over his shoulder at his brother and then back at Gwyn, raising an eyebrow.

“ _Really_?”

Gwyn could feel his blush. Augus’ hand was tacky with dried blood, and the friction as he slowly, torturously ran his fist up and down Gwyn’s cock was just this side of too much to deal with, and that was _without_ the curly-headed little psychopath still on the couch. He squirmed, flicked his eyes to Ash, his faint smile, his frayed tee and dirty sneakers. 

“I...fuck, _please_ , Augus,” he whispered, and Augus sighed.

“Ash,” he snapped, eyes not leaving Gwyn’s face, smirking as he soaked up Gwyn’s discomfort. “Go play.”

“I really just wanna finish this level, hey,” Ash mumbled, fingers poking at the screen of his phone. “Oh when you’re done are we going back to mine to clean up or do we get the mob boss treatment tonight?”

Augus, still slowly jerking Gwyn off, laughed. “Hmm? Gwyn? You wanna let Ash use your bathroom?”

Gwyn couldn’t stop staring at Ash over Augus’ shoulder. Why was he still there, why couldn’t he just be a normal fucking person and - 

“Fuck, _Augus_ ,” he groaned, interrupting his own train of thought as Augus slipped the edge of his thumbnail into the slit of Gwyn’s cock, the sharp spark of pain making Gwyn jerk his hips, making a spurt of precome dribble out and mix wth the blood on Augus’ fingers.

Ash looked over with interest at the noise, and Gwyn dropped his head to Augus’ shoulder, not willing to meet his eyes. Augus was reaching into Gwyn’s desk drawer for the lube, and Ash had finally put down his phone, resting his chin in the cup of his hand and watching them. Gwyn was either going to come or _die_.

Always hard to tell, with Augus, anyway.

“Use my ensuite,” he gasped, fingers digging into Augus’ waist as Augus upended the bottle directly over his cock. “I don’t - I don’t care. Use the spa bath if you want. Order a fucking pizza. Just -”

“He keeps a spare credit card in his bedside table,” Augus put in. The glide of his fist was smooth now, loud and wet sounding in the quiet room. Gwyn didn’t think he could blush any harder, but then he remembered what else he kept in that bedside table. What Augus kept in there _for_ him.

God. He was, technically, their _boss_.

“Yeah okay, fine. Spa bath? Yeah, for that I’ll go,” Ash said, and rolled himself off the couch, stretching lazily before wandering over to the desk. Gwyn froze in shock, eyes widening as Ash leaned over, grabbed Augus and smacked a loud kiss to the side of his face.

“Nice,” he commented with a grin, gaze dipping down between them at the throb of Gwyn’s cock in Augus’ fist. “Have fun, hey. I’ll see you when you’re done, brother.”

Augus knocked his head gently against Ash’s, giving Gwyn a matching grin. “Get me a vegetarian pizza,” he said, voice low. “I won’t be long.”

It was the humiliation, probably, that did Gwyn in, cock swelling in Augus’ fist, so close to coming that Augus had to grip him tightly, viciously, at the base to hold it back.

The door had hardly slammed behind Ash before Augus was off him, one hand fisted in his hair as he repositioned him over the desk, slamming him into it, the other fumbling at his own trousers.

“Oh, sweetness,’ Augus crooned, yanking at Gwyn’s curls and using them to shove his head down. “Did that nearly make you _come_? Really? Was it my brother watching? You want me to call him back?”

“No!” Gwyn choked out, mouth open against the cool wood of the desk. He could taste the blood Augus had left on it, and licked at it absently as Augus shoved down his trousers. “It wasn’t - I don’t-”

Augus laughed, and then there was a slick finger at his entrance, smearing lube around his hole before rudely pushing in. “Mmm, okay. Don't think you’re getting off that easy, dear heart.” He leaned over Gwyn’s back, rested his cheek against the soft, expensive material of Gwyn’s cream dress shirt. One finger became two before Gwyn was quite ready for it, and he squeezed his eyes shut against the burn, hard cock jumping.

“Fuck me,” he gasped, pushing his hips back, spreading his legs as wide as he could with his trousers still caught around his ankles. “Augus, come on.”

“With Ash only a few rooms away, you _debauched_ creature,” Augus breathed, and then he was pushing in and it was too soon, too tight, too _much_. Gwyn keened, face pressed into the desk and ass up eagerly, begging for more.

“That’s it.” Augus set a hard pace, fucking his long cock all the way into Gwyn in a few thrusts, pushing at his insides and making space for himself. Gwyn wanted to press back into it, wanted to shy away, wanted to scream for him to stop and wanted to plead for it harder, _faster_. He was a mess of sensation and Augus just fucked him through it, chasing his own pleasure and catching Gwyn up along the way. “That’s it, Gwyn. God, you take that so well.” He shoved at Gwyn’s shirt, rucking it up until he could put his mouth on Gwyn’s broad back, chew at his shoulder blades.

‘You were _born_ for my cock, weren’t you, sweetness?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Gwyn mouthed against the desk, and fuck, he could feel it coming already, his orgasm crashing towards him as ruthlessly as Augus’ teeth, his grip. “Augus, yes.”

“I know,” Augus murmured, and Gwyn smiled a little, to hear the shakiness in his voice. Augus could last for hours, if he set his mind to it, but this - fast, dirty, half clothed over Gwyn’s desk and covered in gore - this could get to him almost as fast as it got to Gwyn.

Not that _Augus_ would ever admit that.

The desk was creaking, the force of their fucking starting to push it in tiny increments across the carpet. Augus’ cock was brutal, unforgiving, even as the pads of his fingers rubbed soothing swirls over the backs of Gwyn’s hips. Gwyn’s cock was pressed painfully into the wood and it didn’t matter, everything hurt and that didn’t matter either. He could smell sex and blood, and Augus was vicious and _his_. The hands that were digging into his skin had very recently taken a life, the remnants of which were now painted all over his office, all over his own body. His heart was racing. Shivers seemed to dance over his body in waves, set off equally by the deep thud of Augus’ cock against his prostate or the gentle brush of Augus’ hair against his spine.

Gwyn tried to hide his face as he came, and Augus laughed, pulled his head back by his hair so he could watch. Gwynn hid behind closed eyes instead, knowing his cheeks were red and his lips swollen, hanging open on a moan. His cock was sore and his come, spilling out and pooling on the wood around it, felt impossibly hot.

Augus, of course, wasn’t finished.

“That was beautiful, dear heart,” he said, as Gwyn struggled to pay attention over the sound of his own laboured breaths, the pounding of his heart. “Do you have another for me?”

Gwyn gasped out a laugh. 

“Not...not tonight, Augus.”

A particularly hard thrust.

“Mmm. The next little while is probably going to hurt, then,” Augus said with faux sympathy, and Gwyn groaned, forehead hitting the desk as Augus let his hair go and rubbed a gentle hand over the back of his head. He was over-sensitive, _hurting_ , and Augus just widened his own stance and seemed to settle in, like maybe he _was_ planning on going all night.

Gwyn let his mind drift.

There was paperwork, always, currently lying on a heap on the floor. There was Augus and Ash’s mess to sort out - he’d need to make sure a cleaner was seen to, paid, a family would need to be appeased, recruits soothed. There was Augus himself, who was in a fractious, violent mood, though hopefully the fuck would ease some of that away. There was a pretty, angel-faced psychopath getting blood in his Carrara marble hot tub. Ash was beautiful in ways Augus wasn’t, and he was even crazier, tagging along with his brother and causing problems, causing more problems when he was off on his own. People _loved_ him because he was gorgeous and funny and personable, people were _terrified_ of him because he was a fucking maniac. 

But he was a package deal with Augus, so.

Gwyn sighed, squirming against the wood, trying to switch his brain back off, and Augus let out a low laugh. “You seem restless, Gwyn. Am I not holding your attention?”

“Can’t stop thinking about your brother,” Gwyn panted truthfully, and then froze, realising how that must _sound_.

“That - that is to say-”

Augus, who had also paused, started fucking him in a hard, slow rhythm that lit up Gwyn’s body in competing bursts of pain and pleasure. “Oh, oh no, Gwyn,” he purred, nails digging into Gwyn’s hip, his ribs. “Go ahead. Tell me more about how you’re thinking about _Ash_ while my cock rearranges your fucking insides.”

Gwyn closed his eyes. He couldn't concentrate, couldn’t figure out a way to dig himself out of this hole while Augus was...doing what he was doing. He didn’t think he couldn't get hard again, but that had never mattered, with them. It was about sensation now, that eternal pleasure and pain that wasn’t leading to any end point apart from Augus coming and maybe, if Gwyn was lucky, easing up on him.

“It wasn’t like that,” he managed to whisper. “Augus. I was just...he’s in my _bathroom_.”

Augus leaned forward and draped himself over Gwyn’s back decadently, hips still finding that deep, brutal rhythm.

“He is,” he agreed. “What, you want him closer? Maybe you _do_ want me to call him back. Let him watch.” His laugh sent those shivers rippling over Gwyn’s skin. “It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve _shared_ , darling.”

“Oh, fuck,” Gwyn moaned, and rolled his forehead on the desk. He could imagine that only too clearly, those brothers were _close_. Augus was his, but he’d had a whole life with Ash before taking up with Gwyn and his crew. “Augus, no.”

“No? Be sure now, Gwyn, you might enjoy it.” He leaned in still closer, and Gwyn realised in faint surprise that Augus was almost there, almost ready to come. He shivered again, and wondered…

“I bet...I wonder if,” he started, and didn’t need to fake the nervousness in his voice. “Is he like you, Augus? Does violence get him off? I bet he’s jerking off in there, if he’s anything like you. In, in my tub, do you think-”

He broke off as Augus sank cruel fingernails into his skin, fucked him so hard that Gwyn cried out and felt his dick stir.

“That’s my _brother_ ,” Augus said viciously, and Gwyn grinned a little into the desk, where Augus couldn’t see him

“Does he _fuck_ like you, Augus?” he breathed. “Did you teach him?”

Augus bit him again as he came, _spitefully_. Gwyn knew he could get hard again. Knew he could be worked back up and brought to another, fretful, painful orgasm, with Augus’s come leaking out of him and his body sore from the bites, bruises and scratches Augus loved to inflict. Knew it would be awful and incredible and exactly what he craved. Knew they could go all night, if they really set their minds to it...

But it was almost midnight, and he really did have a lot of work to do.

“Fuck you,” Augus murmured into his skin, and resentfully kissed his shoulder blade.

Gwyn stayed where he was. Augus took his time straightening up, running smooth palms over Gwyn’s back and thighs as he stood and stretched, starting to ease out of him. Gwyn made a small noise at the thought of Augus _looking_ , seeing where he opened up all wet and swollen. And Augus laughed softly as he hooked a finger into him to rub soothingly, mockingly, before putting his own cock away.

“You think you’re clever,” Augus said, voice as light and clear as sparkling water. “Don’t you?”

“Go check on Ash,” Gwyn murmured, still laid out over his desk. “I’ve got work to do.”

Augus’s laugh was mean. “Maybe I’m not finished with you,” he said, and Gwyn groaned, looking over his shoulder. Augus was tidying up his blood-spattered suit, pushing his filthy hair out of his face. He grinned. “You’re lucky I need a shower.”

“Or a bath,” Gwyn muttered, and finally stood, carefully easing the kinks out of his lower back and his sore thighs. 

He jumped as Augus slapped his ass.

“Watch that mouth, sweetness,” Augus said pleasantly. “Or I’ll put it to work.”

Gwyn smiled at him. “Yes, Augus,” he said sweetly. Augus rolled his eyes and seemed to soften a little.

“Work, then,” he said archly, wrinkling his nose as Gwyn fetched some tissues out of his drawer. “I’m going to go clean up.”

“And I’ll be cleaning up your other mess,” Gwyn sighed, and pulled his pants up, not bothering to do them up before sinking heavily into his chair. Augus just shrugged and made his way carefully around Gwyn’s office, gorgeous and dirty and languid with sex. Uncaring. He was so fucking beautiful that sometimes Gwyn couldn’t even look at him, afraid that he was just a hallucination that would blink out of existence if examined too closely.

The throbbing in his ass assured him otherwise.

“It was Dogwill,” Augus said suddenly, on his way to the door. “The recruit we killed. And his crony, I can’t remember his name off hand. But you know we had intel on Dogwill, it was very likely he was a plant.”

Gwyn raised his eyebrows. “So who baited him into being rude to Ash?”

Augus shrugged a shoulder. “I whispered in a few ears. It wasn’t hard to set up.”

“Did anyone else know he was a rat?”

“Not as far as _I_ know.” Augus smirked. “But hey, me and Ash, we’re just the resident psychos, right?” Gwyn stared. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to get down on his knees and _stay_ there. They hadn’t known how to act on the rat without tipping their hand, and Augus had neatly, brutally, solved the problem for him.

“Augus, I-”

“Shut up, Gwyn. You have work to do.” Augus opened the door. “Ash will be staying the night. Stay up as late as you please.” And he tapped a small, sarcastic salute to Gwyn, and then he was gone, trailing blood off down the hall.

Gwyn surveyed the wreckage. His desk was filthy with blood and sweat and come, his paperwork was scattered all over the floor, his suit was a mess. He would need to see if someone could get blood out of a suede couch and, if not, he needed a new couch.

He drew a bottle of aspirin out of his bottomless desk draw, and threw several pills back dry. Then, sighing, sore and sated and grudgingly happy, he picked up the phone.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I talk about Fae Tales and other fandom things a lot at my twitter @queeniebgalore, please feel free to come and say hi!


End file.
